


test

by SfrogPlus



Category: Testing
Genre: Live As We Know It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 15,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

test test.


	2. test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <https://strawpoll.com/s72eh1rh>

Which of my writings do you like more:

<https://strawpoll.com/s72eh1rh>


	3. Chapter 3




	4. olo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> testseststeststetsetsetsetset

# class="subtitle is-size-3-desktop is-size-5-tablet is-size-5-mobile">LARGE TEXT TEST take one

#  **LARGE TEXT TEST take two**

# LARGE TEXT TEST take three


	5. Chapter 5

# HOne 

## HTwo

### HThree

#### HFour

##### HFive

###### HSix


	6. Chapter 6

###  **This is a certified test,** by the lemon squad

###### ololololllollolololeojawuthwegvf dxzn\wc sbhjbevgjyumchex


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> google copyrighted. I own none of this, I just was bored and slammed the keyboard. Plz no sue. thx

.ripple-container {  
height: 100%;  
left: 0;  
pointer-events: none;  
position: absolute;  
top: 0;  
width: 100%;  
z-index: 100;  
}

.ripple-effect-mask {  
height: 0;  
left: 0;  
overflow: hidden;  
position: absolute;  
top: 0;  
width: 0;  
}

.ripple-effect {  
background-color: rgba(var(--GB600-rgb), .1);  
border-radius: 50%;  
height: 1px;  
pointer-events: none;  
transition: width, height, margin, background-color 400ms 250ms;  
transition-duration: 400ms;  
transition-timing-function: cubic-bezier(.4, 0, .2, 1);  
width: 1px;


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 


	9. Chapter 9

## shrouding

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

######  ~~olo~~


	10. owo

t or d


	11. Chapter 11

.bɘqqilʇ Ɉυd ɈɒʜɈ γlɈɔɒxƎ ."̴̶̸̢T̸A̶H̸W" Ɉυo llɘqƨ ɘƨɒɘlq ,ƨiʜɈ bɒɘɿ nɒɔ ɿɘvɘoʜw oT


	12. Help

Help i think the ppl here in the saioums ao3have been to kind to me and now im having a deathly reaction to kindness, HALP


	13. Chapter 13

why are you here?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you want to write in HTML with your letters upside down:
> 
> ∀ =Upside down A
> 
> ɐ =Upside down a
> 
> Ɔ =Upside down C
> 
> ɔ =Upside down c
> 
> Ǝ =Upside down E
> 
> ǝ =upside down e 
> 
> Ⅎ =Upside down F
> 
> ɟ =Upside down f
> 
> פ =Upside down G
> 
> ƃ =Upside down g
> 
> ɥ =Upside down h
> 
> ᴉ =Upside down i
> 
> ſ =Upside down J
> 
> ɾ =Upside down j
> 
> ʞ =Upside down K/k
> 
> ˥ =Upside down L
> 
> ɯ =Upside down m
> 
> Ԁ =Upside down P
> 
> ɹ =Upside down r
> 
> ┴ =Upside down T
> 
> ʇ =Upside down t
> 
> ∩ =Upside down U
> 
> Λ =Upside down V
> 
> ʌ =Upside down v
> 
> ʍ =Upside down w
> 
> ⅄ =Upside down Y
> 
> ʎ =Upside down y

&#8704; =Upside down A

&#592; =Upside down a

&#390; =Upside down C

&#596; =Upside down c

&#398; =Upside down E

&#477; =upside down e 

&#8498; =Upside down F

&#607; =Upside down f

&#1508; =Upside down G

&#387; =Upside down g

&#613; =Upside down h

&#7433; =Upside down i

&#383; =Upside down J

&#638; =Upside down j

&#670; =Upside down K/k

&#741; =Upside down L

&#623; =Upside down m

&#1280; =Upside down P

&#633; =Upside down r

&#9524; =Upside down T

&#647; =Upside down t

&#8745; =Upside down U

&#923; =Upside down V

&#652; =Upside down v

&#653; =Upside down w

&#8516; =Upside down Y

&#654; =Upside down y


	15. god i feel bad for the ppl subscribed to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ####  **Boredom kills people, you know?**

<p align=”center”><h4><b>Boredom kills people, you know?</b></h4></p>

9\. We can agr


	16. test test test tsert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THis code test

olololololool


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个测试。当心，这个测试很长。实际上很长...
> 
> 所以我吃了测试

这是一个测试。当心，这个测试很长。实际上很长...
    
    
      所以我吃了测试
    


	18. Chapter 18

####  Notes:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> test


	19. Happy Thanksgiving everyone or maybe it's christams- yeah, I thonk it's Christmas, not rlly too sure although since its thanksgiving! Ah! But not twice to worry, I'm sane rn, totally, believe me the few people that just get this in their email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, new comers and regulars. I'm not sure why I had to do this, I just did. Congrats! You know know I have a thing called test, or maybe youarlrwdy did. Maybe I'm dead and you're dead and were all dead and we are just living. Well, cheers to that, since its totally thanksgivinging.

There was once. Apple Acura crowd slep down ate me me me to be true anyway I was just playing either way you write and you make your story so I can write a good day and I hope you have a good day and I don't wanna be a different type of cloak on his shoulders and the classroom of the bed and then go to the endnotes and I don't wanna be a normal boy no longer picked up his own and went oh my god I should stop using that word of the day today and I don't wanna be a great day today and I hope you


	20. when u shift, alt, 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a weird rough draft. don't ask

A cold case. _Noun; An opened, unevidenced to being solved yet case, to where there was perchance of new evidence following up to help guarantee of solving the said case._ And yet here in front of him, yet to be solved, was a cold case, left to be solved by the great, detective brave, Shuichi Saihara.

#####  **In a dark room, shadowed by pictures and pictures added up over to fill an unsolved mystery, the dim sunlight of orange peeked into the room from the window while the detective took out a sigh of air, arms neatly folded on top of each other, coffee steaming into the room while the maid Kirumi Tojo, ever so peacefully, folded her hands on top of each other. A Kork board laid across on the wall with pins stuffed across, the map of the school hung upon the Kork. At another spot in the room resided the human remains of Rantaro Amami, defeated utterly by Maki Harukawa, the clear assassin who had yet for the truth after he spoke words of an unforeseen situation of where they all turned into fruit, and Kaito Momota, the man himself, sat next to her, hand in hand, eyes determined for the truth.**

#####  **Saihara gazed up, elbows resting on each knee, fingers intertwined, eyes flickering yellow in the condensed room of the detective, as he awaits for the words of the newfound discovery in the mystery. “So..?” He asks, waiting ever so desperately for the truth.**

#####  **“Would you like some more tea, Korekiyo?” Kirumi Tojo asks politely, eyes down on the ground while she raises the teacup. The Kork board shakes his head while Momota starts, his mouth full of words.**

#####  **“Great detective brave, Shuichi Saihara,” The man himself calls out solemnly, mirroring great, detective brave, Shuichi Saihara. “I-” Maki Harukawa punches him, “I mean, _we_ have learned something! Something that could kill all of us- something that could destroy this case!” There’s a gleam in his eyes, and great, detective brave, Shuichi Saihara sighs with a nostalgic smile.**

#####  **“We can kill this case.” Maki Harukawa adds soberly.**

#####  **The remains of Rantaro Amami speak up from the corner. “Don’t tell him! Great detective brave, Shuichi Saihara deserves to learn it when the man in question says something about it.” Maki Harukawa then happenly defeats the remains of Rantaro Amami, the blood splattering like crimson canes around the room, into the shrubbles of death.**

#####  **“Yes. I do believe great detective brave, Shuichi Saihara deserves to learn it from _him_.” The Kork board adds, raising a finger. Great, detective brave, Shuichi Saihara sighs and looks back up, nodding only slightly.**

#####  **“Awww, but Shuichi-” Kaito Momota pauses, “I mean, great detective brave, Shuichi Saihara should know the truth!- Oh shit, Rantaro, are you okay!?” The truth..! The truth of the cold case of Kokichi Ouma’s love life, almost long forgotten in the station. The question among them was who? Who stole Kokichi Ouma’s heart like the phantom thief they were? Who could it even be? The mysterious question remained discreet, right up until the diary’s key of the boy had been found, but yet all there was left to steal borrow was the diary itself..!—**

#####  **“I’ll cut through your words!” Sahara abrupt sits up, eyes turning a bright yellow, and visibly flinches when the door to the room slams open.**

#####  **—“Hey, what’s up, bitches!?” Yells out Iruma, and Saihara slumps back into his chair, groaning. They are recently trying to find out who Ouma’s crush was, as he slipped up once only to try and cover it, and although everyone tries to forget it and put it off as another lie, they just couldn’t for some reason. “Hey, Shitsichi, are you alright in the head- Don’t answer that.”**

#####  **So it was time for the Ultimate Detective to get to work- Well, he wasn’t perhaps the Ultimate Detective anymore, but he was more than certified than most to be called that, after he solved six cases of cold-blooded murder teenagers among 16, even with the evidence and the lack of time, as well as the stress of a ticking bomb living somewhere in there called the mastermind. After the three of them, Harukawa, Yumeno, and he jumped down, they woke up and found themselves were living in the game. After over a million lawyer cases, and the power of why they had to fucking make Shinguji incest, Danganronpa ended, and they were given another chance for Highschool. Millions of apologies, millions of talks and fights, and yelling at each other, they finally sorted out a system. They were all to go to a certain school made for them as guaranteed by Danganronpa's employee’s, as long as they try not to kill each other and go for their necks. So far, it’s been going pretty well Saihara thinks.**

#####  **Except now they have figured out Ouma has had a crush on someone since the game.**

#####  **“Oh, hey Miu.” Amami waves, sitting up from the corner. “We were just in the middle of the investigation of Kokichi’s crush. “He smiles, and Harukawa kicks him. “Hey- Ow!”**

#####  **Momota shrugs his shoulders, wrapping one arm around Harukawa. “We were just playing the scene where I reveal who it would be- But we haven’t come to that part yet.” Saihara nods, leaning forward on the desk as he watches Shinguji and Tojo drink tea, and he sips at his coffee mercilessly.**

#####  **“Cockichi wants to suck som-” Iruma starts, but Tojo _“accidentally”_ spills some tea on her shirt as a mistake, and profusely apologizes. She quickly rushes Iruma out of the room while Shinguji follows, and Saihara doesn't even notice Ryoma in the room, sucking on a candy cigar. **

#####  **“Hey Shuichi,” He grunts, and Saihara shyly waves, a little embarrassed he saw. “Talking about Kokichi’s crush, huh?”**

#####  **“Y-Yeah… Sorry if you saw that.” Saihara apologizes, even though he can’t help but smile.**

#####  **“Don’t be sorry, Shuichi!” Momota yells at him with his fist in the air. “If there’s anything to be sorry ‘bout, it’s Kokichi having a crush during a killing game. I mean, who does that?-” Harukawa jabs him in the stomach, her face soaring with red.**

#####  **Ryoma pauses, before a wide grin coming to his face. “If you really want to talk about a cold case coming alive, why not involve the entire class. Do one of them… Uh, you know.” They don’t talk about the class trials anymore, because they aren’t happening, and probably because they don’t want all of the class to start hyperventilating and freezing up. Ryoma, who only participated in one of them. He wasn’t affected as much as most of the others, but even still, he was affected.**

#####  **“That would be fun.” Harukawa agrees, “And Hoshi, your cat.” Ryoma looks over, smirking at her like he knew what was coming next. Smirking because he was okay, everyone was okay now and partly friends, enemies, strangers. “It got fur all over my clothes.”**

#####  **“As I told her.” Ryoma nods. And Harukawa’s face turns a slight pink again, making Saihara and Momota laugh. “What do you think, kid? It would be fun, something new.” Saihara nods, agreeing with the shorter guy.**

#####  **“Yeah, that would be fun.” Saihara says, “But… Let’s not tell Kokichi.” The others all laugh at him, and Saihara can’t help but want to go hide underneath his desk. “H-Hey! He might think something weird would be g-going on…”**

#####  **“Yeah!” Kokichi shouts, smiling all so cheerfully. “But a small, teensy weensy question? What are we not telling the poor Lil’ Supreme Leader of the Universe?” Saihara flinches when Ouma sits in his lap and pretends like he was here the whole time. _Why- No. How is he here?_**

#####  **“We’re not telling him that-” Momota also pauses, looking at Ouma. “... Wait.” Very slowly, he leaned forward at what was in Saihara’s lap. And screamed. “AH! D-DEMON!” Saihara felt rather uncomfortable that of all places he could have sat it had to specifically _this spot_. Let Saihara lose his mind, why don’t you?**

#####  **Harukawa giggled some more, clutching her stomach and her red eyes shut tight. “W-Wait… give me-” Harukawa flared up with laughter while Ryoma just stared at them all with disbelief and disappointment. “I need t-to-” More laughter came out, and Momota only stared helplessly back and forth.**

#####  **“Wh-Why are you laughin’, Makiroll? Makiroll?” Momota asks, patting her back like that would help. “Are you okay?” She was in fact, not okay, as it took her a minute to calm down, then explaining how sick she felt and how she thinks she needs rest now.**

#####  **“Why isn’t anyone answering my question!?” Ouma pouts, moving himself to be even closer to Saihara. He looks up at Saihara, eyes big with curiosity. “Shubaby!” Saihara cringed at the name. “What’re you jerks hiding from me?” In a shaky voice, Saihara assumes he is about to cry soon.**

#####  **“N-Nothing!” Saihara squeaks, looking at Ryoma, who appears to be in the group chat texting something to them. “Hoshi, can you- um, perhaps help me with this? Wait- Hoshi, don’t pretend I’m not here! H-Hoshi!”**

#####  **“Saiharaaaaaa-chaaan!”**

#####  **“My stomach feels like there’s a swarm of red ants crawling inside. Can you bring me over to the girl dormitories, Kaito?”**

#####  **“But Tenko will kick me..! Can we just get- Shuichi, help me carry Makiroll to victory! We can use our combined powers to strengthen each other’s weaknesses- Or is it the opposite? Let’s strengthen both our weaknesses and strengths together, as friends!”**

#####  **“W-Wait a moment! Kokichi, could you please get off me?”**

#####  **“Nope! What’s the question about me? Huh? _HUH?_ ”**

#####  **-+—=+=—+-**

#####  **“Ding Dong Bing Bong. Kokichi has been found, please report to the Hanger- I mean, Hanging area.” Akamatsu jokes- And nobody in particular laughs, because she was the first to die, die without any reason. It was all unfair either way. Rigged.**

#####  **“So... “ Chabashira says rather disgusted, nose scrunched up, “You degenerates-” And Harukawa, “found that disgusting degenerate’s diary key?” _Well, if you keep calling them degenerates, then it’s sorta hard to tell who those degenerates are._ Akamatsu thinks rather dryly.**

#####  **“I will believe in myself,” Harukawa tells herself— Her key catchphrase in Danganronpa. A consent. “Yes. It was left somewhere on the floor after the rat started sprinting towards Shuichi’s and Kaede’s direction in order to knock them into the lake to their left.”**

#####  **Saihara solemnly nodded his head.**

#####  **“I agree with that!” Akamatsu shouts, “With this, we can find out who Kokichi has been crushing on!” With an agreed aye around the room, everyone started to talk at once, or in parts, explaining how they should do this.**

#####  **“I personally think we should just ask Kokichi.” Explains Amami, “And if he doesn’t want to tell us, then oh well. He gets to have his personal feelings if he wants to and we get to- Like Maki, I know you have feelings for someone here but we’re not interrogating you down like sharks.”**

#####  **“Because red ass- Ass ass in here’s fucking crush is so obvious, shit dick playboy!” Iruma yells at him, leaning forward. “You twine fuckers, as the gorgeous genius girl Miu Iruma, I know what we need to do! We need to separate this into two parts, two teams. Ass team and dick team-”**

#####  **“I agree!- W-Well, not with the names and stuff b-but the- the team stuff.” Saihara stutters, rubbing his arm uncomfortable. “W-We need to break into two teams. One that hangs out with Kokichi and the other searching around, and asking everyone who it could be.”**

#####  **“Oh? You seem awfully anticipating this, Shuichi!” Yonaga states. She gasped, a yellow jacket wrapped around her lifting when her hand swiveled up. “God has befallen you the task of team A!” Ryoma furrows his brow at that.**

#####  **“But we not choose team yet, Angie-” Gokuhara starts, but Yonaga interrupts him, screaming out the bible. Tojo immediately stood up, leaving to go to get some tape.**

#####  **“Team A can be the one that goes out searching, and Team B— Capital T, can be the ones screaming at Kokichi to tell his crush!” Akamatsu says, “Initiate the plan!” One of the teachers walks into the classroom and tells them to be quieter, and they all put one hand over their mouth while somebody else screams downstairs— Akamatsu supposes the teachers are trying to trap Kokichi into a room to finally take his test.**

#####  **“Initiate,” Saihara says in a whisper, though the others barely hear him.**

#####  **“Initiate!” Akamatsu shouts, and they put their fists together and Amami gets pummeled by punches because he thought it would be a good idea for him to be in the middle. And Akamatsu is sure that Tojo should be coming back with the tape now, although Yonaga has stopped screaming a long time ago.**

#####  **-+—=+=—+-**

#####  **“So…” Shirogane whispers, and Amami gets drop kicked in the background by Chabashira, “Time to go Naruto! Quick, Kiibo, shoot a bazooka so we can replay life and then come back to life!” Shirogane abruptly sits up and turns to the living guy, who in fact, is not a robot and does not carry around an illegal bazooka. But who was he to ruin someone’s dreams?**

#####  **Ah. He was Kiibo, and he was to be to ruin someone’s dreams no matter what. ”No.” A solemn no. For how long Kiibo has wanted to do that Shirogane has no idea. He lets out a content sigh before something- somebody jumps at him.**

#####  **Kokichi Ouma, hanging on Kiibo’s shoulders. “Hey, Kiiboy! Hey hey, do you know where Shubaby is?” That was the only name- Or at least one of them, that Ouma has configured with Saihara’s name, after multiple seconds of thinking and achieving a red Saihara.**

#####  **Ouma jumps off, landing square on his knees before falling on the ground fully. tHen he gets back up as though nothing happened before anyone could do as much as respond.**

#####  **“Uhm…” Kiibo pauses, and Amami pats Ouma’s shoulder instead, answering in his stead.**

#####  **“Shuichi’s getting someone a present. Since it’s almost Valentine’s day, you know?” That was right! Valentine’s day was in a couple of days, around five. Kiibo wanted to thank him for helping him get out of the predicament but decided not to say anything in front of Ouma.**

#####  **Ouma furrows his brows. “That’s gay.”**

#####  **Iruma pats Ouma on the back, almost throwing the poor guy over- “Says you, ya little rat twink!” She laughs obnoxiously before patting his back some more. “You’re such a bottle fucking shit head of a rat.”**

#####  **“Says the piece of shit that eats dick pig.” Ouma throws back, and Iruma eeps.**

#####  **Amami smiles, trying to calm down the commotion. “Calm down, calm down. So wait- Hey, Kokichi, who will you give your chocolate to on Valentine’s day?” Kiibo pauses, and looks at Ouma. His face is burning pink for a moment, though he seems to have not noticed it himself.**

#####  **“Uh- Woah! Are you okay, twink!?” Iruma called out, grabbing Ouma’s arms. “His face is burning up? OoOoh? Is this development?” Development on finding out who Ouma’s crush was. Right.**

#####  **“Development.” Chabashira repeats, “Oh, right! Valentine’s day! Listen, you degenerate, you better not give any chocolates to the girls! Your impure soul can’t be tolerated by them.” Kiibo glances behind himself and wonders where Gokuhara and Tojo were. There were seven people on both Team A, which Iruma insisted on calling Team “Ass” or some other words starting with an A that Kiibo hasn’t heard before, and the other team called Team B. Akamatsu wanted to come up with a name, but everyone on that team said no, except for the few jolly happy fun-time people there- Er, that’s what Iruma told Kiibo to call them.**

#####  **“Don’t worry, Tenko-chan.” Ouma waves at her unacknowledged while she slaps Amami’s hand off her, though everyone else barely notices. “Like I would want to give chocolate to any of you disgusting females.”**

#####  **“Ah, so you won’t?” Amami asks Ouma, who only shrugs his shoulders. “Ow!- Hey, Tenko, stop punching me! Why does everyone keep doing that?” Tenko proceeded to punch him even more and Ouma, he just laughed like everything was normal. _Because it was._**

#####  **“Why would such an admirable person like _me_ ,” Ouma places his fingers at his chest, eyes turning wide as though in shock that he would suggest such a thing. “Want to buy chocolates for some slimy girl? That’s something that Tenko-chan would do!”**

#####  **“Wha- Don’t call girls slimy!” Chabashira shouts, though Kiibo really doubts he wants to hear that. “And ew, like jirls would ever want your disgusting chocolate! Tenko thinks they don’t deserve to be treated so- _so disrespectfully!_ ”**

#####  **“Did you just fucking call girls _jirls_?” Iruma widens her eyes, as though it were a scandal, and Kiibo laughs at that. “God, that’s so-” Before Iruma could say anything… weird, Kiibo interrupted her, turning the conversation back to Ouma. **

#####  **“So you would get chocolates for a guy?” This was certainly not the source of area Kiibo wanted to talk about with his former bully, not bully, pretend mastermind. He raised an eyebrow, but inside he was dying from the situation. Where was Tojo and Gokuhara? Who knows, but he really needs them right now since everyone else is either fooling around or getting pummeled with punches.**

#####  **Ouma pauses, putting a finger to his cheek and staring up at the sky before sitting down on the ground.**

#####  **“Hey Kokichi, it’s not a good idea to sit on the ground outside-”**

#####  **“No,” He says, “Ah, but that might be a lie! Or maybe it’s not? Maybe I want you to believe it's a lie because it is a lie to trick you? Or maybe I want you to believe it’s a lie in a lie that looks like a lie!” Ouma grinned, “Plus, if that was true, then who could I even give it to? Don’t mean to offend you guys, but you aren’t exactly the most... desirable, to put it gently.”**

#####  **“So it's someone not here then!” Chabashira simply says, placing her hands on her hips after delivering a final punch to Amami. “That means it has to be a girl from another class.”**

#####  **“Tenko, we already-” Kiibo pauses, glancing at Ouma who is only innocently tilting his head. He sighs, rubbing his temples. “Why not confess to them on Valentine's day then?” An unexpected question, earning a blank look from Ouma, cheeks turning pink.**

#####  **“A reaction.” Amami notes, putting his hand on his chin.**

#####  **Iruma starts laughing to herself, “A fucking reaction over something as puny as that. What are you, a stick boner virgin?” Ouma’s face turns a fuming red, and he looks at the ground. Another, different reaction. If only they knew how to set him off back in the game.**

#####  **“So who is it? What do you plan on giving them?” Amami pushes, putting one hand in his pocket. Shirogane has remained eerily quiet, and Kiibo realizes she has been standing still, in that weird thinking mode of her. Kiibo taps on her shoulder for a moment, and quickly decides to say something.**

#####  **“You should get them flowers, flowers that match their hair, Kokichi.” Kiibo adds, when Ouma covers his face. Everyone- even Tenko, who furrows her brows- looks at each other, like they know something Ouma doesn’t. Well, _they do_. “What color is their hair? I happen to know quite a lot of flowers.”**

#####  **“That's so _gay_ , Kiiboomer.” Iruma has to say, because of course that helps them. Kiibo really doesn’t know why they all voted for them specifically to be on Team A. Something about how after Iruma forgave Ouma, they became a little too close. Though Ouma’s crush was obviously not Iruma, as Ouma doesn’t… Ah.**

#####  **“I… I can’t give them something.” Ouma says, heading rising a little. He smiles, like they all were in on a joke, “They wouldn’t like it.” Chabashira groaned at that, slapping a hand to her forehead.**

#####  **“I’m sure they would, Kokichi,” Shirogane starts to speak, and Amami nods his head, “Like in every single shoujo manga ever- N-Not like I like that stuff, the main male character always gives the heroine flowers and they like it!”**

#####  **“I don’t mean to break your bubble, Tsumugi-chan,” Ouma says rather dryly, giving her a dead look, “But this isn’t a game anymore, nor is this some ‘ _shoujo manga’_. And you don’t get to write in our personalities like fuck.” _Ouch._**

#####  **Shirogane winces at that, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. “Hey- We’re not like that anymore. Tsumugi isn’t like that anymore. She… They _made_ her the mastermind, they imprinted those memories into her. She didn’t actually work with _them_.” Amami doesn’t say Danganronpa, replacing it with ‘ _them_ ’. **

#####  **“Don’t talk to Tsumugi like that degenerate! Tenko and you both know how you felt, so why can’t you just stop being such a degenerate male-” Chabashira starts to say, clenching her fists. Ouma waves his hand at her, rolling his eyes. Shirogane doesn’t say anything in the end.**

#####  **“Yeah, yeah.” Ouma says, and he stands up, dusting off unseen dust and leaves. Nobody tries to grab him, since he’s always been like this, always at that mocking edge and appearing where he shouldn’t.**

#####  **“Hey, Cockichi, come back here you fucking fool!” Iruma calls out. He doesn’t. And they all watch as he turns around for a moment, smiling and his hands clasped behind his back, he yells;**

#####  **“My beloved wouldn’t piss me off so much, you know? Ah- But don’t worry. You didn’t piss me off, because I was lying. I was lying of course.” Ouma yells, and Kiibo is sure the teachers can hear him.**

#####  **And something in Kiibo’s head clicks when he hears the words _“My beloved.”_**

#####  **-+—=+=—+-**

#####  **“Too bad Saihara had to go do that black-masked case, right?” Momota says, tilting his head at the door. He was crouching, his feet on the floor. “Do you think he’ll be here when we find out… y’know, the girl?” The girl. Akamatsu didn’t really think it was a girl _specifically_ , but perhaps she wasn’t in the game long enough… Not like she wanted to be though. Akamastu never watched to the end, although she did see the live broadcasts of Saihara talking to Momota and Harukawa, or freaking from Iruma’s inventions.**

#####  **“We’re here to find the diary, not the girl. This might take two days, so he may be free tomorrow!” Akamastu says hopefully, raising her fist and pumping it up in the air, “C’mon guys, fistbump!” The only person that was as enthusiastic (As well as the only person that fistbumped with her) was Momota.**

#####  **“Let’s hurry up.” Harukawa rushed Team B, “We don’t want him to come in at us randomly.”**

#####  **“As interesting as it would be to see Ouma’s reaction, I do not believe that will happen as Team A will be too busy distracting him.” Shinguji has to say, smiling at everyone. “Though if you may, please keep panicking. It brings joy to me to see such a compelling situation of humanity!”**

#####  **“Too bad I’m out of SP…” Grumbled Yumeno, rubbing her eyes, “Why couldn’t me and Yonaga be on Tenko’s team? My magic would work better with her around.” She pushed one her hat, stuffing her face into the wall while Yonaga recited death with Shinguji in the back- Actually, Akamastu wasn’t too sure what they were doing, but she sure as hell didn’t want to be near them.**

#####  **“Hey! It’s not like I can lockpick in.” Momota bit back, growling like a dog. Harukawa kicks him and he stumbles back a little, before flashing her a smile. “Thanks, Makiroll! I found a dime on the floor where my head landed.”**

#####  **“I- Wow!” Akamastu says, though she isn’t too sure how Momota and Harukawa deal with each other, “That’s amazing. But if we could get to the door-”**

#####  **“I’m trying!”**

#####  **Ryoma speaks up, his eyes halfway shut, uninterest showing. “You could try to open the door, Kaito.” Something clicked in everyone’s heads and they turned to Momota, visibly trying not to look them in the eye.**

#####  **“That’s…” Yonaga starts, “I now know who I will pray for tonight, Hoshi!” She smiles, tilting her head at him, her eyes wide like a doll, empty though full with color which suddenly makes Akamatsu not feel safe to be around them. She doesn’t particularly know why she’s friends with them- Maybe it’s the fact they spent a killing game together and somehow got closer in the end, or maybe how Saihara managed to end Danganronpa- but she definitely didn’t want to be on their bad side.**

#####  **“Please don’t.” Ryoma groans, while Shinguji starts a conversation about how to properly pray, and Akamatsu is lucky to learn that the door opens, and she realizes Ouma never _locked_ his door. Panic floods her. _What if someone opened this door already? What if somebody broke in and stole his stuff? And why the fuck didn’t he lock it!?_ The only person that could enter their own rooms where them, spare keys safely locked up in a place they didn’t tell the class about, and the only people able to lockpick was Ouma, so nobody would be able to open it themselves…**

#####  **“It’s not my fault that I think Kokichi keeps his door unlocked!” Momota shouts at Team B. “How was I supposed to know these things? Shuichi is the only one that actually goes to his room from time to time- Makiroll, ya feel me, right?” Harukawa doesn’t grant him an answer, quickly entering the room.**

#####  **Nobody acknowledges him as Akamatsu smiles at everyone. “Let’s get hyped up guys! We’re about to find out the super mysterious secret, now aren’t you just pumped up by that?” Not really. Everyone starts to look around the room, and Yonaga pulls out a paint canister that Harukawa swiftly grabs out of her hand.**

#####  **“We can’t leave marks, Angie.” She explains, throwing it at Akamatsu, who accidentally juggles it a little before falling to the ground underneath the white table of his drawer. “Kaede, that’s…” She breathes in, and out. “I’m calm. I’m calm. I’m-”**

#####  **“Sorry, Maki!” It was a small mistake. She would grab it once she made sure that there was no… spiders. She really hated those, and she was lucky enough to have not been at the bug meet-and-greet.**

#####  **“Calm down, Makiroll!” Momota says, swatting around his nose at the strong smell of Ouma- Or actually, it’s just the putrid smell of Panta, bottles hidden around the room and more found in the endless trash can that Yumeno accidentally walks into, though luckily it doesn’t knock anything out liquid and just crumbled up papers when she puts it back up.**

#####  **“I am calm!” Yells Harukawa, gripping her fists tight. “I’m going to go… calm down more. I’ll join Team C.” There was no Team C, and Ryoma makes sure to remind her. “I’ll go join Shuichi then! Ugh, I hate you guys.” What a weak lie.**

#####  **“Bye, Makiroll!” Momota shouts after her, and Akamatsu is pretty sure they awoke everyone else in the building. Not like there is anybody to wake up, so… Would they be waking up the building? Akamatsu isn’t too sure.**

#####  **“Make sure to buy me some pig feet to heighten my SP. Some pig feet to use as defense attacks!” Yumeno says, her eyes glittering. “My maniacal mastermind plan! Nyeh...” Akamatsu isn’t too interested in seeing Ouma and Yumeno stuff pig feet and salt water at each other, so she puts her face against the floor and tries to look underneath the desk. It’s pitch black.**

#####  **The door shuts, and Momota starts to scratch his head. “Huh. I haven’t seen the diary, only some… flowers? They’re kinda.. old though, and torn apart..? I’m not sure how to describe it.” Akamatsu looks up, bumping her head with the handles of the drawers. She groans, rubbing her head as everyone turns to look at them. Momota’s right. The flowers are a little torn apart, and most definitely old. They can be crumpled up at any second if Momota dare so decides he wants to leave evidence he was here, but he _wouldn’t_ … Akamatsu hopes.**

#####  **“They look to be originally purple.” Shinguji notes. “Most definitely a little more recent than six months.” Yumeno tugs one out, and before anyone can say anything about that, she puts it close to her mouth and Akamatsu stops her before she can eat it.**

#####  **“Hey! Don’t do it, Himiko!” Akamatsu scolds, and grabs it. Yumeno tilts her head innocently at Akamatsu. “Flowers can be poisonous, and since we don’t know what these are, they have a chance to make you feel sick. Not only that, but these are old flowers! Handled by professionals most likely, which means they may have things of weed killer on them when people spray weed killer in their garden, especially since it may seep into the ground and water.” A long paragraph on safety, and Yumeno nods, barely paying attention as she leans against the wall and yawns.**

#####  **“Why would Kokichi have old flowers in his room though..?” Ryoma questions no one, sharpening his eyes at the ground.**

#####  **“There was nothing interesting in the trash can, only a few sheets of homework, and- Nyeh! I remember now!” Yumeno says, perking up a little as her witch hat shifts around her head. “It was a letter to someone… I’m sure Tenko would know what it means, but it was written in cursive.” She pulls out one of the crumpled up pages from the trash, making Akamatsu wince at the stained purple liquid in it.**

#####  **“Cursive? Ouma most definitely doesn’t write in cursive.” Ryoma tells the group of teens. “Can I look at it while everyone else I guess, tells what they found out? I found nothing so it’d be good to be productive anyway.” Yumeno obediently hands the purple-splattered letter to Ryoma. Akamatsu glances over, and it is indeed in cursive. The handwriting is eerily familiar, like she’s seen this exact letter before.**

#####  **“Hm… Yonaga, would you like to go next then?” Shinguji asks of her, and she politely nods, making a strange laughing noise before continuing. She explains something about how when searching in his closet, she found his underwear, which is a bright pink. Clearly unneeded, and the two _sane_ girls in the room flush. Something about cats and Ryoma is too busy to look into that, how Ouma has a skirt, a fake machine gun in the corner that resembles a horse head, and an upside down statue of Amami, hanging like a dream catcher except in front of Ouma’s mirror. Scary, weird, and most definitely unneeded. Akamatsu gets lost in thought when Yonaga starts talking about the detective hat and looks underneath the table where the spray bottle got lost under.**

#####  **_Well! If I don’t see it, then it’s not there, and if I do see one, well… Haha, nobody better tell Gonta that I’ll fear my life not because of stalker-ish fans that went searching for some school in the middle of nowhere, but rather spiders! Are spiders even bugs? What is a bug?_ **

#####  **She searches around a little, and flinches when she feels something cold. It feels like paper and she fishes it out before going back. Akamatsu quickly grabs out the round metallic thing and pulls it out. Just like she thought, it’s the paint bottle spray paint thing that looks a little like none.**

#####  **“So anyway, when I went to grab more things to use for my art to give to god, I pulled out a diary-” Akamatsu interrupts Yonaga as she lifts the paint thing whatever into the air.**

#####  **“I found it!” Akamatsu yells out, a wide smile coming to her face. “I found the bottle- Uh, were you saying something, Angie? Sorry, I was grabbing your thing… Uh, you can continue.” Akamatsu furrows her brows apologetically, scratching her cheek.**

#####  **“Nyeh…” Yumeno groaned, “Don't worry, Kaede. She wasn’t saying anything useful, just things about… mmm…” Yumeno covered her face with her hands, crouching down. Her face was probably a blushing pink though her witch hat topped on her head covered her face.**

#####  **“Aw… You’re embarrassed. That’s cute, Himiko.” Akamatsu teased, “Hey Angie, here’s your bottle back.” She hands Yonaga the bottle, sighing as she looks back at the envelope she pulled out. Nobody seemed to notice yet, except for Momota, who was glancing at her from time to time and then glancing at everyone else from time to time. And then glancing at the door from time to time.**

#####  **“Hm, I only had yet to find out that among the items on Ouma’s desk, was there to be a whimsical cherry blossom. He seems to be collecting them, and that reminded me of a game Tsumugi showed me, Animal Crossing if I’m correct. Though it does have an interesting story of collecting cherry blossoms.” Shinguji says, “Other than that, I found nothing of interest.”**

#####  **“Okay, cool!” Momota grins, putting his thumb up. “How ‘bout you, Kaede? What did you find?” Akamatsu quickly stuffs the letter in her pocket, and nobody seems to see when she shakes her head.**

#####  **“Uh- I haven't found anything yet.” Akaqmatsu lies, and Ryoma looks up, dubious. But he quickly looks back down to try and read the envelope Yumeno gave to him. “If you want though, I can host a party at my dorm?” That was more of a question than a statement, but the others didn’t seem to mind.**

#####  **“Ah… But we can’t invite Kokichi though. God wouldn’t exactly like that. Hm…” Yonaga puts her hands around her cheeks and squishes them, then looks back to Akamatsu with a smile. “God says it would be fine as long as we use that time to think!”**

#####  **“We can have it today, though make sure all the teachers are asleep, and have Miu rig the cameras.” Momota says, “That’s a great plan! I’m sure we can go do that later though- And hey, text Kiibo to keep an eye on Amami to make sure he doesn’t bring anything suspicious.” Akamatsu saluted, before pulling her phone out.**

#####  **“Are we done now?” Ryoma asks, “I think we should start running, because there’s a chance Kokichi may be coming back now.” Ah, right. Akamatsu forgot about how they had a time limit.**

#####  **“Operation find-out-who-Kokichi-has-a-crush-on!” Akamatsu says, putting her hand in the middle. Somebody- Momota, Akamatsu thinks- slaps it, and she pulls it back before Yumeno could put her hand in, making her fall a little and tumble into Yonaga, making her lean forward and fall on the floor. Shinguji and Ryoma put their hands in the middle though not touching, and there’s an awkward pause before they erupt into laughter.**

#####  **“That’s a horrible operation name, and trust me, I know horrible name operations.” Ryoma tells the group of teenagers. Momota pats his back and tells him something, Akamatsu isn’t really interested as she fidgets with the envelope in her pocket. _Why did I hide it? I-I’m not sure what I’m doing._**

#####  **“Oh fuck- I just got a text from Iruma that they coming back.” Momota vulgarly mouths, stuffing the delicate rotten flowers back to wherever he found them, and Yonaga went back in the closet to go grab something to stuff in her yellow jacket, Ryoma quickly putting the envelope back in the trash while the others ran.**

#####  **“Wait! Everyone, act natural when you all get back to your own dorms!” Akamatsu shouts in a whisper, hands rounded around her mouth. Then she dashed. She didn’t recognize this letter like she had with the one Ryoma was checking, but there was something strange about this letter and how it was hiding underneath the desk Akamatsu didn’t like, more less the fact the purple boy himself’s handwriting was written on the front, in purple ink saying something about someone’s supposed name scribbled out.**

#####  **-+—=+=—+-**

#####  **Saihara groans into the workload of the assignment the teacher handed him today. He tended to get more due to the fact of being the Ultimate Detective and being able to actually go outside and interview people and crack open important cases relevant to society, but today’s case was a weird one. It appears to be something about black-masked people knocking out people in the middle of nowhere all of a sudden, which wasn’t too unusual, so maybe they were apart of something big and the teachers would call off the case once they learned they were handing him something more than they should, but usually when the perpetrators were caught, they were wearing strange devices underneath their mask and when question didn’t seem to know anything, and that was the pure solid truth.**

#####  **There wasn’t an exact source of information he could work among, as when scientists started looking into the VR device that went underneath their mask, it wasn’t connected to anything nor was it even on. It doesn’t match that it was anything like the hypnotizing it seemed, as some of them have been tested and some of them couldn’t be hypnotized, so… Really, what could it be?**

#####  **The clock in comparison to the peace of the room, rang loudly almost as if it was a bell, and Saihara counted the ticks. _One, two, three, can’t I just solve another assignment? Why wouldn’t they let me change it either?_**

#####  **Saihara wasn’t amused when one of the teachers walked into his Ultimate room, telling him something about how, “It’s fine if you can’t solve this case, Shuichi-”**

#####  **“Saihara.” Saihara told her, leaning on his desk and not letting his eyes follow the teacher above him. Another Danganronpa employee, pretending to do something. The others didn’t seem to point it out much but all of them knew that the moment they turn all officially adults, Danganronpa will come up with some stupid story or some baseless rumour, or perhaps even kidnap them and force them to go in some asylum. Saihara laughs, despite the teacher still in the room with hands clasped together, and he looks up at her, in almost a glare. Saihara wasn’t that weak detective on the show like how his character was meant to be, he was _different_. He was Shuichi Saihara, the survivor and designated protagonist of the end of Danganronpa. He was Shuichi Saihara, alive and living and breathing and okay and not some insane chaotic person the video tape said he was, nor some weak, dependant person that couldn’t look anyone in the eye.**

#####  **“Right, Saihara,” The staff smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. He was a detective, so did she really think that he didn’t notice that fake smile? Really, the only people he let see with that dependant personality of his was the other fourteen people that were forced to kill each other. “Do you need any help with the case..? I can help you, after all. In fact, I’m an old survivor myself!” _But not a detective_. **

#####  **“Hm…” Feeling a little amused, Saihara lets her. “Sure. Why not?”**

#####  **The employee claps her hands together, her eyes glittering a little. “Really!? God, I’ve always wanted to be a detective, but they wanted me to be some weak person that had me be friends with the protag.” Must be because she wasn’t smart enough. They tend to do that with people not smart enough, make them a side player to an invisible game. Saihara’s yellow eyes flicker to her’s. _She doesn’t understand_.**

#####  **A girl’s voice at the corner. Harukawa’s. “Shuichi, I need help with my assignment.” Harukawa’s assignment. She didn’t have assignments, after Akamatsu was found on the list. Saihara didn’t make note of that outloud, as most of the employees here didn’t know.**

#####  **A smile comes to his face, “I’m leaving.” He tells the teacher. Saihara doesn’t stick around to take note of what she says, as he runs and a grin takes over his face when he sees Harukawa. “Hey, Maki! Uh- What’s the progress on the crush?” He sounds awkward, less of a strong act. Harukawa shrugs, looking at the paint on the wall Yonaga did one night and they never really got it off.**

#####  **-+—=+=—+-**

#####  **“So what did we find out!?” Akamatsu shouts enthusiastically, a little more louder than she needs to when Iruma groans, forcing her to sit down. Akamatsu pouts, but she still sits in the end, fidgeting with her fingers; a habit of her’s, they all know.**

#####  **Iruma grins at her, opening her mouth to most likely say something vulgar. “Well, as the gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma, I don’t tell secrets very easily or give things to vulgar pieces of shits like you.” She raises her glass of punch, which Kiibo isn’t too sure how she added alcohol in- In fact, it would be better not to know.**

#####  **If Ouma was here, he would probably deal with her with a comeback, and then have her bow at his feet or something along those lines. Say something weird and then lie and then lie about something else and then tease one of them. But he wasn’t here.**

#####  **“Do we have to beg you again? Cuz’ I hate to break it to ya, kid, but I’m not going to do that.” Ryoma tells her, “Let’s start with Team A though, because their information is probably less- Uh, by the way, where is Kirumi and Gonta.” Ryoma calmly smokes on his candy cigarette and sighs, shutting his eyes and relaxing back.**

#####  **Saihara looks around the room, only to realize that they are indeed not here. Saihara was too busy hanging out with Harukawa and getting scolded by the teachers to have paid much attention. The only thing they texted him was for everyone to meet in Akamatsu’s room. “Hm… I’m not too sure.” Amami shrugged, rubbing his neck, “They weren’t there with Team A-” Iruma corrected him into the obscene name she made up, to which Chabashira fought with her for a few minutes before Amami continued. “And I don’t think they were with your team either. Do you think they were preparing something?”**

#####  **“Like some sorta device that traps Kokichi like one of ‘em fish traps?” Momota asks, widening his eyes. “That’s… That’s a great idea! We should have thought of that back in the-” Saihara, having gotten quite bolder, interrupts him.**

#####  **“I heard the teachers talking about them and some sort of party when I was being scolded.” Saiara tells the group, thinking deeply. “.. Maybe they were preparing some sort of party then, because they would be the least resistant to talk to.”**

#####  **“Those pieces of shit. Should I kill them?” Harukawa says in that serious tone of her’s that sends a chill up everyone’s spine. Yumeno sips some of her chocolate milk that Akamatsu had in her dorm fridge, making a sleepy noise before leaning on the bed.**

#####  **“N-No killing, Maki..!” Saihara squeaks, partially confused.**

#####  **Momota nods, pulling her closer. “Yeah, Makiroll! No killing.” Harukawa rolls her eyes like a rebellious, emo teenager that calls her dead mom mother and her dead dad father. Chabashira as well puts at that, crossing her arms.**

#####  **“Can I at least use Neo-aikido on degenerates like Rantaro?” She asks, widening her eyes as though she couldn’t believe it. “Degenerate male, can you believe that!?” A groan from Amami, and she was punching him.**

#####  **“Isn’t Neo-Aikido only for self-defense?” Yonaga asks, twirling a strand of her hair while her other hand works on completing her homework, meant to be a realistic painting of a cat turned into Bhudda’s face. The teacher’s plans to make her draw something else seems to be at it’s finest workings of failing. A bible by her side and Shinguji picked that up, saying something about a mix of religions to be fascinating.**

#####  **Shirogane scoffs, pushing in her glasses, “You just have to believe, dear child! If not therefore believe, shall we not haven thoughts of dreams?” Whatever reference that was, it makes Akamatsu furrow her brows.**

#####  **“That’s… Can we get to what you guys found?” Ryoma asks, “I’m getting impatient since I have something quite amusing to tell you guys. I found out something pretty important.” _Important_. That seems to catch everyone’s heads to wrap around what they were meant to be doing. Akamatsu stops tapping furiously on her wrist, Yonaga pauses and paint dribbles onto her painting, Yumeno opens her eyes, pulling around with her hat, even K1-B0 leaned a little more forward. _We’re a little too into this. Did we grow so fond of cases we actually want to solve more?_**

#####  **“Yeah.” Amami nods, “Ouma tends to be more reserved than all you other guys are, and as one of his closer friends, I swear to god if you guys freak out about his crush- It’s actually pretty obvious.” Pretty obvious? Probably to someone close to Ouma like Saihara or Amami, or someone along those lines, but like hell was it to everyone else. Akamatsu looks over at Saihara. _Well, he doesn’t seem to have realized. How ironic._**

#####  **“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get on with it!” Momota yells, and Shinguji fears that perhaps a teacher heard, but it doesn’t seem like it. It’s the girls' dorms, so Ouma wouldn’t be here anyway.**

#####  **“Okay, so there were at least two things I could make note of.” Kiibo started,lifting his hand as if to show some invisible evidence. Iruma instead, stuffs some sort of eraser on his hand and grins. “I- Miu, can you not? This is robophobic!”**

#####  **“You’re not a robot, Kiibs.” Akamatsu puts gently, and Kiibo blushes at his mistake, quickly brushing it off. Iruma quickly grabs it and throws it in the middle. It had a small picture of a robot on it that looked eerily like Kiibo. A Kiibo eraser.**

#####  **“First of all, Ouma brought up how he would not be giving a girl something, so we can quickly rule them out.” Kiibo quickly explains, his face turning pale on how easily the words came out. Hell- It was almost like a class trial except without Ouma. Ouma, till the very end, Ouma dead, Ouma alive. He doesn’t say how he has a theory on who it could be.**

#####  **“And since it’s someone from back in the killing game, we can conclude it was somebody that could handle him! Unless he dislikes being tolerated.” Shinguji adds, “Gonta, Kiibo? Perhaps Kaito, due to at the very end who he chose to trust, Rantaro… and Shuichi.” Saihara tilts his head at that statement.**

#####  **“That’s wrong!” Akamatsu shouts, pointing a finger upwards and a serious look on her face. And… she’s in character now. Great. Absolutely great. “Kiibo, how do we know if he’s lying? After all, even after the… y’know, he still lies and lies except now a little more bearable.”**

#####  **Iruma speaks up, and Saihara is sure she is about to say something vulgar. “I got yer’ remodel right here! Wrong, cowtits. During this time on Team Ass, as the observant girl genius I am, Cockichi didn’t deny any sort of part when Asstaro said how he would be giving the girls something on Valentine’s.”**

#####  **“Meaning he wasn’t waiting for White’s day!” Ryoma clicks together, pulling out his candy cigar. “So he neither lied nor told the truth… That’s something, kid.” Iruma bonked his head for calling her a kid, though she seemed more than happy someone praised her, a grin on her face.**

#####  **“So that confirms it’s a guy?” Momota asks, “Are we sure? Isn’t that sorta… Are we sure he won’t just get over his crush, and bam! He’ll like Kirumi or somethin’?” Chabashira glared at him, raising her fist before Harukawa does. Harukawa still manages to pinch him a little.**

#####  **“Uh- Kaito. Now’s not the time.” Amami hissed.**

#####  **Momota looked confused, continuing. “What? I’m just sayin’. Uh…” He pauses, after everyone seems to glower at him, a few grimacing, others looking at each other as if for who should tell him. “I’m just gonna stay quiet I guess.” He mutters a small _“sorry”_ under his breath, backing off.**

#####  **“What else, Kiibo? Saihara asks, his eyes staring into the used to be Ultimate Robot.**

#####  **Kiibo pauses, before nodding to himself, “They won’t get mad at him easily.” Ouma had a talent, possibly even a second Ultimate, to piss a numerous number of people off when he wanted to. For them to not get mad..? That numbered a couple of them down. Possibly not Momota now, nor Kiibo, and Amami? Well, he was to remain a mystery even now.**

#####  **“Hm… That’s great!” Akamatsu smiles earnestly at him, “What did you think of that, Shuichi? He did a really good job observing.” Saihara nodded, not willing to speak just yet. He sips on his punch and watches as they continue.**

#####  **“Team B’s turn?” Harukawa asks, “Well, I’m not able to say anything, due to the fact I was too busy supervising Shuichi. Didn’t want anyone to get too close to him.”**

#####  **“The fog has lifted.” Ryoma’s counter argument starts to form. “Nah, you just got too angry to handle us.” Harukawa’s face turns red, and she looks down. “Didn’t mean to make you embarrassed.” What did Ryoma expect then? For her to nod and agree?**

#####  **“Crack it, shortistick!” Iruma yells at the short guy, “Whaddya find?”**

#####  **“I'll tell you…” Anticipation builds up in the room after a few seconds of silence. “After everyone explains their piece of evidence.” Saihara groans, shoving his face in a pillow Akamatsu conveniently gave him. As rude as it was to do this without Ouma’s permission, this was a little needed as he had a crush on someone since the game. Was he a little disappointed? Well, that was complicated-**

#####  **“Well, I went digging for Yonaga’s spray paint bottle thing… So, I, um, wasn’t able to explore.” Akamatsu says apologetically, looking at the picture of everyone she pinned to the wall. They didn’t quite look happy in that picture, so after Ouma and Yonaga at the time decided to pull out a water gun and spray the teacher taking a picture. And then Shuichi pulls out a prop gun (They didn’t know at the time) and they all laughed when Ouma went silent, dropping the gun for Harukawa to pick up and spray at him. And then Yonaga just kept on spraying them until they got back to the dorms. It was a small memorial to that moment, even though the teacher wasn’t too happy after that, trying to scold all of them but never being able to get to their heads.**

#####  **“It’s fine, Kaede. Nobody is expecting too much.” Soothes Saihara, softly smiling.**

#####  **Yumeno rubs her tired eyes, yawning before starting, “I knocked down the trash can.”**

#####  **“Great job Himiko!” Chabashira encourages her, and she hugs the smaller girl into an embrace while the other drinks chocolate milk, unable to care much as it was normal.**

#####  **“Well, I found an old bouquet of flowers under Ouma’s bed.” Momota explains, and Saihara recognizes that. “They sorta had an old purple hue, and were small in a way… like, a little round at the corners for the ones that still had their shape. Eh, don’t know much.” Momota shrugs, leaning to the wall and going back to quiet mode.**

#####  **“Flowers, eh? So he was getting someone something. But purple..? Why get someone the same color as his hair?” Amami asks himself and the others, hand to his chin, “Was he doing it anomalously, but at the last minute bailed?”**

#####  **“Shall I break that logic?” Harukawa speaks up, “That does sound like something he would do, but the Kokichi I know would never do something like that. He… He’s smarter, and strong. He’s strong.” She repeats the last part before continuing, “And why keep them in your room and not stuff them in the trash can then if he’s going to bail?”**

#####  **“I agree with Maki.” Saihara nods, though he doesn’t say something important that will help them figure out this probably has nothing to do with Ouma’s crush.**

#####  **“I found Kokichi’s diary!” Yonaga randomly perks up with a smile, stopping her thoroughly twirled hair to look at everyone’s directions. It seems they have forgotten about that, though Akamatsu doesn’t remember her talking about this… Oh. She said something close to that right before Akamatsu interrupted her. She’s been making a lot of mistakes today, hasn’t she?**

#####  **“Uh- What the degenerate, Angie.” Chabashia curses, “Why didn’t you tell Tenko and all the girls earlier!?” Yumeno groans and Chabashira quickly apologizes to her while trying to get her back to sleep. And then Akamatsu tells her not to allow them to fall asleep in her room, though Momota looks like it’s natural to be asleep here. Saihara laughs at that.**

#####  **“How about us boys?” Amami asks, though he doesn’t earn an answer, and they continue on with the trial of Ouma’s crush. “I- Is this really the treatment I get? Can I just go hang out with Kichi? I mean, he’s a lot nicer to me and I already know who his crush is.” Saihara tilts his head at him and wonders who it is, but nobody forces him to talk. He stands up, and glances at Kiibo. “Hey, Kiibo. Let’s go. We have a purple rat to cheer up, don’t we?” _He’s… He’s mad? Kokichi was mad this whole time and nobody told me? Really, now that’s just low._**

#####  **“Uh- um… You knew that I knew who his crush was?” Kiibo asks, getting up, “Um… Sorry guys, but Kokichi _is_ pretty mad right now.” Kiino rubs his arm, sighing before Amami smiles at everyone, waving and shutting the door.**

#####  **“I swear, one-third of our class isn’t even here now.” Akamatsu has to say in the midst of silence. “C’mon guys! Operation Kokich-is-apperantly-gay operate!” Saihara snickered back a laugh at that name, although rude, it was fitting in a way. “Who’s next?” Everyone looked around. Except Saihara.**

#####  **“U-Um… We were talking about the diary? Can’t you remember?” Saihara asks. Akamatsu widens her eyes for a moment before nodding her head.**

#####  **“R-Right! I've been making a lot of mistakes, sorry everyone.” Akamatsu apologizes, glancing around her own room. Harukawa tells her it’s fine and then Yonaga starts talking again. The room goes silent as they watch what the Ultimate Artist has to say.**

#####  **“So I have the diary right here.” Yonaga shrugs, pulling something out of her yellow jacket. It looks like an absolutely normal book, brown cover, white pages crumpled a little inside it seemed, and a lock at the very front.**

#####  **“Oh- Oh! That’s… How did you know it was his diary? It doesn’t have anything written on the top, and I thought it would be more… Y’know.” Momota says, “And why does Kokichi need a diary?”**

#####  **“I got it!” Shirogane says, pushing in her glasses, “He has a diary because some of us were more unstable than others, including me when we woke up, so they told us to write in a book that looks exactly like this. I thought it would work like Death Note, but sadly, the book was just plain normal.”**

#####  **“I received a book like this.” Shinguji notes as well, “Though I decided not to write in it in the end, as I do not need others to look at my life, though… It didn’t have a lock and key, so maybe that’s why I’m so surprised.”**

#####  **“Whatever crossdressing limpdick,” Iruma waves, drinking all of her drink. She proceeds to pull out a key, the key to the diary. Saihara’s anxiety rises. “I got em’ right where I want them!” Momota must’ve handed her the key to see if she could make a duplicate or something like that.**

#####  **“Are…” Saihara starts to speak, and everyone turns to him. He looks at their eyes. “Should we really be doing this? I mean, it’s an invade of privacy, and maybe Kokichi doesn’t want to tell us until he’s ready- What if the person doesn’t like him back? What if the person hurts him?” That’s a doubting thing to think about, as all of them promised not to hurt each other ever since they entered this school, though Harukawa has broken that rule 23467 times and Chabashira has punched all the guys here more than ten times.**

#####  **“Calm down, Shuichi.” Akamatsu tries to sway. She gives him a smile, wide and unwavering, “I know that the person wouldn’t even think about hurting Kokichi, even in the game- And hey! If they could handle Kokichi back then when we were all stressed and forced to go stab-stab at each other’s throats, then I’m sure he’s safe.” Saihara looks dubious, but he shuts his mouth.**

#####  **“Let’s get moving on this motherfucker then.” Iruma vulgarly tells the group, taking the book out of Yonaga’s hands, who looks glad to not have to read it (Yumeno and Chabashira are pretty sure that even though she likes to be in control, she doesn’t like to recite things that way). “Hm… Aha! I got this piece of smartass unlocker baby.”**

#####  **Iruma says, and Akamatsu takes the book out of her hands before she can open it.**

#####  **“Should we really be doing this..?” Saihara asks, uncomfortably shifting his eyes to the suddenly more interesting wall next to him. “What if Kokichi gets mad at us? Didn’t Rantaro say he was already mad?”**

#####  **Momota shrugs, “Then he’s going to kill us with his _oh I’m so Supreme and cool and totally above you guys!_ power. Doubt it though- I mean, why would he be mad when we’re trying to help him?” _That’s not how it works Kaito…_ Saihara sighs, and Yumeno tells him it’s fine.**

#####  **“Nyeh… You can go outside if you want to.” Yumeno tells him, a good idea, it might calm him down. Everyone agrees that if he doesn’t want to see then he should go outside, but they don’t stop their undying curiosity and look into the book. Saihara sits up, quickly walking out.**

#####  **He crossed the small bridge on top of a lane of water that was in between the girl’s and the boy’s dorm. It was dark out, the moon shining a little brighter than it would in the game.**

#####  **He doesn’t hear back the shocked noises in the room, or what happens when Akamatsu shouts, “There’s no doubt about it… It’s!-” Saihara doesn’t stick long enough when Akamatsu then starts talking about how Ouma had a letter under his drawer written in blue pen, nor how Ryoma clicked together that the handwriting to the letter was Saihara’s own, and how Saihara most likely delivered Ouma purple flowers on his birthday, which would be around eight or so months ago. And he certainly doesn’t hear when Momota yells in confusion about Saihara’s crush. Most certainly not.**

#####  **Though he does hear Ouma’s voice in his room, most likely broke in again. Sitting on Saihara’s floor of Saihara’s dorm and drinking some grape-orange Panta he stuck in Saihara’s dorm fridge. Cross-legged, a small smile hiding on the purple-head’s face. Ouma seems to have been thinking about something, pondering to himself that Saihara wasn’t quite sure what. A blank look on his face turning into a blank face looking at Saihara.**

#####  **“Ah, hey Kokichi.” Saihara smiles, sitting down next to Ouma. “You do know it really isn’t good to break into someone’s room.” Saihara doesn’t really mind though, because Ouma has broken into his room too many times for him to remember now.**

#####  **Ouma rolls his eyes, handing Saihara the Panta he was drinking. “Bleh! You’re so mean, Shu-i-chin!” Saihara laughs at that name and wonders if he should tell Ouma about what the others are doing, “I might cry because of you.”**

#####  **“Sorry, sorry.” Saihara apologizes, putting his hands up. “So… Why are you in my room, Kokichi? Rantaro and Kiibo are looking for you right now, in case you didn’t know.” At least Saihara thinks they are. Maybe they decided to ditch searching for Ouma and just break into his room, after all, Ouma always left his door open.**

#####  **Ouma tilts his head, eyes boring into the other. “Hm… Because I like you, way, way, way more than I do with them of course!” He says it, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. A wide smile comes to Saihara’s face when he hears that, “Ah, but that’s most definitely a lie!”**

#####  **“Haha… Whatever you say, Kokichi. The others are all doing this thing that I don’t really want to be apart of- They’re invading someone’s privacy without their consent. I was down at it at first, but…” Saihara pauses, “Sorry, I’m blabbering.”**

#####  **Ouma gasps, his eyes dramatically widening, and Saihara giggles at that, making Ouma and himself fall down to the ground together. “How dare you talk too much, Shubabe!” Saihara groaned at the name, slapping his forehead in disappointment. “Who’s invading someone’s privacy? Who’s privacy were they invading?” He looks up at Saihara.**

#####  **“Hm… I forgot. Hey Kokichi, want to sleep here? I think the others might start bombarding you with questions, unless they already did that today.” Saihara asks the boy, who only shrugs. “I’m tired already… so.” Saihara takes a sip of Ouma’s drink, making a wrinkled face at it when he does.**

#####  **“Still not into sweets, eh?” Ouma notes.**

#####  **Saihara scoffs, handing Ouma his drink back. “Says the person that added the beer Miu gave you on your birthday into their Panta, and then added like, three tons of sugar in it.” Ouma snickers, “Sorry, but I’ll take my coffee black, is that so wrong?”**

#####  **“Hm… For my next birthday then, I want you to drink a whole bag of sugar!” Ouma smiles, “Hm, actually, that’s a lie. For Valentines’ day, I want you to down nine sugar bags. No objection!” Saihara doesn’t like the sound of that, but he still smiles at Ouma back. Saihara doesn’t particularly care about the fact Ouma stands up, sitting on the bed.**

#####  **“I already have something to give you for your birthday though, surprise! More flowers. I think that perhaps I should go for lighter purple flowers though… Wait, you’ll be giving me something?” Saihara asks, standing up tiredly and sitting down next to Ouma. Ouma seems to be thinking for a moment, exaggerated obviously, before nodding to himself.**

#####  **“Well, I know you don’t like being given flowers so what else can I give you? Chocolate, so cliche.” Ouma explains in a crude explanation. He watches as Saihara takes off his jacket, not caring much and throwing it across the room. It does seem like he is tired, Ouma observes. He’s wearing a buttoned-up shirt under, like usual. Really, the only time Saihara changes out of a button-up shirt is when Ouma takes off his checkered scarf, or when they were having a party and one of the more upbeat of the group forced him to change into other stuff.**

#####  **“I kinda like cliche.” Saihara mutters.**

#####  **“Balloons? They don’t last long enough.”**

#####  **Saihara furrows his brows at that, “But flowers and chocolates don’t last very long either.”**

#####  **“So in the end, I decided to give you five-hundred pounds of sugar!”**

#####  **“Hey… Wait, wait what. Wait- No! That’s an even higher number than before.” Saihara argues, and Ouma bursts into a giggle and Saihara laughs after that. “I’m tired…”**

#####  **“Then stop complaining and go to sleep.” Ouma tells him, “That's a lie. I really, really, really don’t want you to go to sleep.” Saihara nods his head, yawning into his hand as he lays down. “Don’t listen to me, Saihara. I was lying.”**

#####  **“Hm… That’s great, Kokichi. Lay down with me?” Saihara asks. Ouma hesitates, but quickly lays down and goes under the sheets. “Hey Kokichi… Tell me something.” It was more of a demand than a question, but Ouma didn’t seem to mind.**

#####  **“Shuichi.” Ouma says, and looks at him. He’s sleeping already, eyes shut and relaxed. So easy to kill and too trusting, just like in the game. Eyelashes falling on his cheeks, a distant smile on his face, shoulders a little slumped and leaning a little too close to Ouma. “I love you. And that’s a lie. Because I’m a liar.” A small whisper, and he too falls asleep, wondering if he should’ve brushed his teeth and cleaned up the Panta bottle on the floor.**

#####  **“I love you too.”**

#####  **-+—=+=—+-**

#####  **“OoOh. The wall is grey.” Ouma says, “That’s so cool! Though that’s obviously a lie.” He scratches at his nails, rolling his eyes. Then he clicks his tongue and puts his hands on his hips, “Hey! Why’re you weirdos looking at me!?”**

#####  **“The wall has always been grey, Kokichi.” Deadpans Amami, “I don’t mean to break your bubble, but all the walls in the school are grey.” Ouma decides not to comment on that, laughing at that as though it were a joke.**

#####  **Ouma smiles at Akamatsu when she accidentally falls on a pinecone Yonaga placed on the ground for absolutely no reason. “Uh-” She quickly stands back up, brushing off the shards of the pinecone off the pad of her shoes. “So… Uh, how’s Shuichi?”**

#####  **Momota confronts him a little too quickly, backing him into the wall, “So you had a crush on Shuichi, huh?” That was a little forward, and Tojo ponders to whack him on the back of the head for a moment. The others were a little too loud when they started yelling in the middle of the night that the authorities told her to go check on them, as Gokuhara and her were fighting a teacher that seemed awfully suspicious when Iruma told them to go grab her some lemonade. It turned out in the end that somebody found the school, and somehow got in without anyone else noticing. It was a little problematic, but to no worry as she and Gokuhara quickly knocked them down, herself pulling out a kitchen knife (Which was conveniently placed in her pocket at the time) and placing it to their neck, and then Gokuhara held them hostage. They decided not to bring the fake teacher to the authority as that might cause too loud a commotion and impose on the other Ultimates, so they decided to torture somebody for the day.**

#####  **Unfortunately, the person passed out and Ouma found them trying to bury someone alive, so he helped, saying that the others were torturing him themselves. They all made quick work before Ouma left to go to Saihara’s room and Tojo and Gokuhara went to see if the authorities were still awake. If they weren’t, Tojo could always stuff a sleeping pill down their throats and have Gokuhara turn around so he couldn’t see.**

#####  **Wasn’t the first crime she committed anyway, nor for Ouma, and they wrote her to serve somebody, so she did. Kirumi Tojo served somebody to death. Now was there anything wrong with that?**

#####  **Harukawa beats Tojo, whacking Momota right in the middle of the head, and he turns around with a furious look on his face. It disappears after he realizes it was Harukawa that did it. Her red eyes glare at Ouma, “We have your journal-”**

#####  **“It’s a diary.” Ouma corrects, dead eyes and mouth in a straight line. A piece of hair falls in the center of his face, and Tojo goes closer to get it out the way.**

#####  **“Damn. Called out.” Ryoma adds, another candy cigar popping out his mouth. He really needs to slow down on them to lower his sugar levels, so Tojo will remember to remind him of that later.**

#####  **“Shut it. Do you want to die?”**

#####  **Ryoma smirks at her, “Yes.” And as someone who has indeed previously watched his body float lifeless in a pool, the reason being because of her.**

#####  **“We have your diary, Kokichi. You can’t deny it!” Akamatsu says, “And… And I read the letter under your drawer! The person you like-like-”**

#####  **“That makes us sound like children.” Iruma bothers to disagree, “And unlike you, I’m a full-grown woman ya bastards, gorgeous woman genius Miu IrumaJust say that Cokichi wants to put his-” Chabashira covers Yumeno’s ears before Iruma can finish.**

#####  **“Yeah… Anyway! You can’t deny it! We’ve turned a lie… into the truth!” Akamatsu seems rather proud of herself, and Tojo doesn’t want to bother telling her a small detail she heard from Ouma yesterday, so she keeps her lips sealed tight. “You’ve liked Shuichi ever since the game!” She declares it loud, as though they were in a trial room. Her voice is firm, and Tojo looks around to not find Saihara anywhere. _I may have to leave and grab him to clear all this confusion._**

#####  **“No use denying it, god is watching!” Yonaga exclaims, her eyes widening exaggeratingly.**

#####  **Yumeno nods, “My SP may be low right now, but I rehealed using a bound spell to regain a little to learn the truth! Nyeh… But then I lost all the SP I was saving up, so now I’m back to none.” That was quite the stretch, but Tojo tried not to pay attention to it. It wasn’t her place anyway.**

#####  **“Huh? Don’t tell me you guys spent a whole day trying to learn who it was, only to tell me the day of Valentines’ day?” Ouma asks, a small grin coming to his face. “That’s so... “ Stupid. Even though it goes unsaid, everyone can hear it.**

#####  **“But you haven’t told us.” Kiibo says, scratching the back of his neck and looking at the ground. “Hey… Kokichi, I also wanted to apologize for my behaviour yesterday and for you getting mad. Rantaro and I got really worried when you never came to your room in the end.”**

#####  **Ouma tilts his head at that, and then it seems to make sense for him because his face brightens. “Oh, that? Don’t worry, I got to bury someone alive after that so it was fine.” Tojo panics for a moment, but relaxed when it seems that the others don’t believe him.**

#####  **“Also, your crush is totally normal.” Akamatsu tells him with a smile. “We all had a crush on Shuichi at least once.” That… not all of them. Tojo feels like correcting her, but she quickly decides not to. “We can help you confess!”**

#####  **“Ah, you don’t get it, do you?” Ouma asks, as though pitifully.**

#####  **Everyone gives him a strange look, Amami starting to speak. “What do you mean, Kokichi?”**

#####  **“I started dating him last night. That’s why I didn’t come back to my dorm room last night!” Ouma says to them, “I’ve been planning to tell him a few days ago, so I told Shumai I loved him, and then he told the same thing back!”**

#####  **“What? Cockichi got limp-” Iruma starts.**

#####  **Kiibo interrupts her, “That’s not a lie, is it?”**

#####  **“Um…”**

#####  **“I don’t know! Why are you asking me such a fickle question?” Ouma shrugs, “Hey Kaito? Tsumugi? Why is everyone just in the background and not saying anything at all? Isn’t that like, super awkward? Oh, don’t worry. That was a lie. I know how it feels to be a background character.” Tojo wasn’t saying anything because she already knew what Ouma was going to say- He told her and Gokuhara after all.**

#####  **“Uh… Kokichi?”**

#####  **“Ya don’t have to be so fucking rude!” Iruma spouts from her mouth.**

#####  **Chabashira speaks up, “Yeah! Degenerate males can’t say that!”**

#####  **“Hey, why is everyone surrounding Kokichi- Wait, don’t tell me you guys told him! I thought we promised not to-” Ouma realizes Saihara has been standing there for a while. “Ah, I thought I told you guys not to surround him and tell him! Kokichi was going to do it naturally anyway, and he did before you guys forced him to, so…”**

#####  **“Wait, he actually did? Wait, hold on!” Akamatsu asks, that one hair on the top of her head whipping up. “Wait… You, Shuichi, you guys are actually a- a thing now?” Momota furrows his brows like he can’t believe it, and Harukawa next to him cocked her head, mouth agape.**

#####  **“Um… Y-Yeah?” Saihara asks, rubbing his arm. “Oh- oh shit, class is starting. Uh- wait, here Kokichi, um... see you in class? See everyone in class!” Saihara hands Ouma something, before rushing past the group of teenagers and going into class, the grey wall next to them making a strange sound when he shuts the door a little too forcefully.**

#####  **Ouma glances at what’s in his hands. A pound of sugar, which Ouma isn’t too sure how Saihara got. Attached to it was a note about how Saihara is not ever going to dunk a pound of sugar in his mouth, though Ouma can if he wants to.**

#####  **“That’s… did Shuichi literally give you a pound of sugar in a bag for Valentines’ day?” Harukawa asks, and Ouma shrugs.**


	21. I JUTS REALIZED THESES WAS A WHOLE FANDOM FOR TESTING THATS AMAZNG LIKE WOW THEY KNEW EXACTLY WHY I WOULD BE HERE THATS JUST GREAT NOW HOW LONG CAN I SPELLL I DONT KNOW THIS IS A TEST TEST TEST HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, guess what, i changed the genre no to testing. Yeah, ao3 has a whole thing for tesing

tes test test test test test tets tdoes this work

######  **Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nulla malesuada neque cursus, malesuada massa eu, pulvinar urna. Pellentesque magna est, eleifend imperdiet sem vitae, dictum gravida nibh. Fusce id nisl eu massa congue elementum. Duis et leo et enim ornare hendrerit iaculis id mauris. Aliquam est nisl, cursus tempor faucibus vitae, pharetra pretium augue. Curabitur ac enim finibus, interdum quam eu, eleifend erat. Integer scelerisque, diam eu imperdiet condimentum, odio lacus placerat libero, ac blandit arcu ligula a ex. Aliquam commodo porttitor gravida. In a vulputate erat, et imperdiet justo. Integer maximus odio in odio placerat fringilla. Ut sit amet erat est. Mauris felis mi, finibus eget metus ac, sagittis euismod ex.**


	22. Chapter 22

dsf **jjjjmkkl.hhhhhhhh1$%78**

**test**

**test**

**test**


	23. I once had a dream, when I was younger, there was a lot of tomato juice, and when I tasted it, it turned blue. So I ate the wall, and the wall turned green. That was the tiptoe of dream that made me think about the philosophy of death.

# .

## .

### .

#### .

##### .

###### .


	24. leafs is a good description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't ask, just- just leaves. leaves. Leaf i to be a type of leave askdlkafaosripro

[ ](https://media.mnn.com/assets/images/2017/09/Claudio%20Divizia%20Shutterstock.jpg.653x0_q80_crop-smart.jpg)


	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

###  **Three Days.** _8:23_


	27. Chapter 27

Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test 

Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test 

Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test 

Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test 

Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test 

Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test 

Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test 

Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test 

Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test 

Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test Test 


	28. KEKEkekekekekkekekeKEKekeKEKEKekekeke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ehe hu ha, which won to chos, eowo oh god, whatwa tricky qwestion," 


	29. HINT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a decision to any stories in the future because i honestly don't know. But hey! Congrats if you found this or got this notifications!
> 
> Click [here](https://strawpoll.com/u78k753z5) to see what the options are. It's on strawpoll (Because i don't know any other voting cites) and strawpoll is accessible on every device, so don't worry about not being sable to click it.

[here](https://strawpoll.com/u78k753z5)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preview of a prompt god im visibly feeling bad for the ppl subscribed to me I'm so sorry/

# “So Nagito, when will we meet your girlfriend?” If not for the fact Komaeda happened to be sipping carefully on his favorite drink, he would have spit out his water all over his parents. But that was considering his favorite drink was water, and that’s a little presumptuous, isn’t it?

# Komaeda puts on too much of a tight smile, fingers tightly wringing around his cup in careful, precise movement. “They said they would like to meet you on Sunday.” _Two more days_. But he decides not to voice that last part, “So… Sunday, dinner?”

# Komaeda’s parents nod, with a smile. His mother starts speaking, a smile on her face as she sweeps a strand of her white hair to her ear. Komaeda’s mother, pale and sickly skinny, hair a stark white just like his. His mother was beautiful, is what people would say. She was albino, rare, uncommon, it was a disease that Komaeda hated. It was inherited, although his sickness wasn’t. “Your father and I can’t wait to see which girl took our little cloud’s heart.”

# ”Well, it would have been nice if he at least showed us a picture,” His father pouted rather childishly, hand behind Komaeda mother’s back. “What a cruel child we have raised.” _You’re not wrong,_ Komaeda thinks but doesn’t say, instead leaning his elbows onto the table. In a way, Komaeda took his father’s horrid sense of humor. The roots of his hair show an auburn, just like his father. Though logically, that shouldn’t be possible.

#  _Oh well._ Komaeda brightly smiles chirping back, “Cruel child raised by cruel parents! Oh, how the wonders of sociology burn into you from children.” Komaeda wonders how anyone can deal with him, really. It’s a miracle, almost as though God commanded it that they would.

# ”Go to bed now then. Don’t want you to wake up early?” Komaeda’s mother says, and Komaeda obediently nods, thoughts adrift as he ponders about Hinata. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, almost as though it were a bird’s call! The thought makes Komaeda sick. Hinata, having to deal with him. Hinata, having to pity him- Ah, but Hinata told him not to think like that.

# “Gochisōsamadeshita,” Komaeda mutters, bringing it to the sink before leaving.

# Though it’s not like Hinata really cares since Komaeda only allows one person to see himself in such an atrocious way, and that’s Hinata. Komaeda has a hard time speaking about anything to his parents, mostly because he is afraid of his luck clammering in and hitting them in the eye and gutting out their brains, and the impending thoughts of his parent’s about who Komaeda was.

# Komaeda, laying on his bed with arms stretched out, wondering just the mess he has gotten himself into.

# To go more into detail about everything happening, Komaeda starts reeling back to when he first met Hinata. Hope’s Peak, two years ago back when he was a first-year, when he was wandering the Main Building and found Matsuda, hanging out with a reserve course student and muttering something about a project. He still isn’t too sure what that could have meant, but it’s fine! It’s truly amazing that Hinata even trusts him in the first place, and that brings a smile to Komaeda’s face. After that, he kept running into Hinata, almost as if lady luck herself had forbidden him into doing anything but running into Hinata.

# Eventually, Hinata and Komaeda started speaking. Sometimes, they would just randomly encounter each other during lunch around a small quiet area where no one could hear them and not speak at all, or they would hang out with Nanami or someone else likewise. They would argue, something about hope, dreams, how strange Hinata was for a reserve course student, and how Hinata would disappear.

# And then Hinata never _did_ disappear in the end.

# Slowly, almost as though Hinata was the missing puzzle piece to a hopeless puzzle, Hinata connected Hope’s Peak’s Main Course Class 77-B, as though he were meant to be there. Mioda was the first to notice what Hinata did to the class without trying much- Er, at least she seemed to have known. The teacher seemed to know as well, and despite Hajime Hinata being a useless Reserve Course student, the class became complete in a sense. Even Komaeda had to admit it, growing appreciative of the brown-haired boy.

# Well, if by growing appreciative meant becoming closer friends and stopped calling Hinata by the name of _Reserve Student_. Hinata seemed pretty happy about that at least. And Nanami.

# There once was this strange incident, that if Hinata forgot, Komaeda wouldn’t ever tell him again. Back when during the festival and Hinata was staring at a laptop that most definitely wasn’t Hinata’s, Komaeda asked him what was wrong. There wasn’t anything particularly weird about Hinata at the time, but Hinata asked him this instead of answering, _“Komaeda, what would you do if I told you about a way for me to become an Ultimate? Should I take it?”_ No answer.

#  _”Komaeda, I want you to listen to me very carefully. If I disappear, don’t look for me. Don’t. Look. For. Me.”_ Komaeda didn’t answer. He wonders, how it would have been if he did respond to any of those, how it would have been if Komaeda said Hinata should take it.

# After one month, Hinata disappeared for an anonymous amount of time, chaos erupted and there wasn’t much anyone knew what was happening. Komaeda tried searching, but it seemed to be that no one could even find him when his name was searched up. And then Hinata appeared again, almost as though he never left. After that, there was a small loss of Reserve Course students that no one seemed particularly interested in. They were all just happy to have him back.

# Hinata and Komaeda became closer after that. Best friends, Saionji would say, _”Best friends that can go and die in a locker together and nobody would even notice! A matching pair- Now, I can’t waste my time speaking to weirdos like you. Now, where’s Mahiru? Maaaaaaahiru..!”_ But not really.

# It was around their second year in high school when Hinata started acting weird. Avoidance. Receding. Awkwardness between the two. Komaeda knew something was wrong, but he tried not to speak of it. Neither of them did for a while. And then came the confession.

#  _”Two more days.”_


	31. Chapter 31




	32. hwhw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwhw

F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺  
F̵̴̸̵̹̼͙̭͖͖̺̼͕͈̰̺̞̻͎͙̬̺̔͛̂̋͋͆̓̍̇ͨ͒͌ͮů̵̇̆ͧ̇̎̓ͭ͊͐̿̌͆ͣ̚͏͕̠̲̠̯̹͖̬͙̖̬̲̮c̸̨̰͈͎͉̥̼̫͇̤̪͔̜̰̃͑͗ͧ̄̊ͮ̀͋̅̂̐͆ͨ͗̿͠k̢̞͎̲͓͔̖̻͍͔̯̫̻͋̎̌̊͢͡ ͬ̓͒̈́͗̓ͤ̔͛̒ͦ̇͂̽͐̂͒ͩ͘͠҉̸̦̳͎̫̲̤̘̥͖̙̺t̴̢̨͈̫̣͉̣̫̻̘͎̳̣͎̼̗̿ͧ̓̃̃̇ͨ̓͒́ͥͅh̎͌͗ͧ҉̧̯̼̳̙͔̮̭̱̮͚̳ͅi̡̨̭͔͖̟͔̫̗̞͚͈̦̼̼̠̯̝͍͎͇͑͆̆̈́̃͊̒͗͐̅̐̈́͗ͯ͌͑̉ͯ̑s̸̶͂̆̐ͩ̉ͯ̌̈́̏̃̐̑͐ͥ̾͋̎ͧ̕͏͉͔͚͕̦̦̰̫̖͎̪͙͖̗͔̺


	33. Chapter 33




	34. Waffle waffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to tell everyone who sees this to have a good day. 
> 
> Test.

Hey, so I had this really weird experience at like 12 am where I felt like I wasn't really me, you know, and that I was someone else, and now when I wrote my name it didn't feel like me, it felt like someone else's name so now when I think about it I realize how I never really truly felt like I was myself and this was my body and I always felt I was kind of living the life of someone else but is also me go to look it up I read depersonalization disorder and that's kinda it but kinda not and I'm really confused? Anyways have a good day I guess. I'm just, you know, a mess.


	35. Chapter 35

. . . .   
.*.*.*.


	36. Hahaha???? Or: update on me if you wanna know, sorry for the spam but not really spam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BWISAGJAJX AUPEXX FOUND THIS AND AHDYWIISGSAIJSXGUSSH BRO IDK YOU BUT ILY. ALSO EVERYONE ELSE WHO GOT THIS NOTIF I'LL JUST WRITE THIS IN THE SUMMARY SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE REST. Ily2, dont feel forgotten here :) also also also also I'm writing this smol story which idk how long it will be but it's like, 17,000 right now. It's sort of about empath/mind reader?? Shuichi except that's not the main focus and it's somewhat out of character but not out of character? Like more suited to the characters personality in a more milder sense for others due to implied situations that caused a sense of butterfly effect, and also due to moments where it fits better for one character to act this way. It's just, Shuichi's experience at Hopes Peak as an empath and sort of angst-y, but plainer and more idiotic and it's instead just me spamming words down as I drowsily drift into the abyss of sleep cuz my brain cannot stop churning. Oh yeah!! I'm doing well, don't worry. I just haven't been very active lately on the oumasai or the usual places you see me at. I'm genuinely sorry about this to the people not reading who write there since there's probably so many well-written stories I'm missing out on! Anyways I ran out of characters

:D hello it is me how are you? Are you well? Have you been drinking? Have you been eating enough and been making sure you at least bathe in the sun for ten minutes per day? How are you mentally? Do you need a hug? (I CAN GIVE YOU A HUG.) Do you have anything you wanna vent to me :(? I don't know you, or know if you care, but I hope you're doing well. 

Actually, you're probably not doing well if you're here. Nevermind.

Is that rude? What's social skills? Hey, do you want a friend but are too scared to reach out?

I'm sure you'll get one eventually, even if it means trying to speak up or trying to care a little more, or if somebody has to come to you first. I understand that. Oh!! But if you have a discord, and wanna talk to me and be my friend, it's in my description when you tap my name. Godspeed.

Man I had a strangely fun time typing this.

You know, it's almost been a year since I joined this fandom, and you know what? I don't regret any of this. I met a lot of great people here, as well as some embarrassing or rude people, online personalities, people who type how they talk, the talkative and polite and the quiet and sarcastic and friendly, I made friends and found family members and learned lessons I wouldn't have. I evolved my writing experience other than books, and was able to read great authors who's writings aren't as conventional as they could be but that's what makes it so great about them. I feel less lonely, or more open. I feel safer than I did before. I feel happier in a way.

I hope that reading and writing and hell, if you post art to people here, makes you happier, because if so then I'm glad that people are able to experience emotions I went through to be able to say: "Hey, fuck you assholes who say that being able to write this is bad, fuck you people who only know one side of the more well-known of fandoms, fuck you people who just assume things, who don't know and don't care abou whe her they do know or not. Fuck you, because you're attacking people who come here to be happy."

That doesn't make much sense, huh? Yup, that's me. 

You know, probably nobody is reading this. Thats okay, I decide. It's okay to be unnoticed. I'm just glad I got this out.

Bye, and I hope at least tomorrow is a little more better :)


	37. ⇟⇟⇟⇟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⇟

⇟⇟⇟⇟⇟⇟⇟⇟⇟⇟⇟⇟⇟⇟⇟


End file.
